William
by Bill Tenshi Koi
Summary: Parmi tous les cadets de l'académie militaire de Coruscant, Poe était le plus rayonnant de tous, le plus chaleureux, le seul à avoir eu le cran de venir jusqu'à lui et de briser la glace qui enveloppait son cœur. Mais tout n'était que mensonge et dix ans plus tard, il ne lui reste plus que des regrets alors que son monde s'écroule pendant l'ascension du nouveau Leader Suprême.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou,

me revoilà pour une fanfiction courte, 5 chapitres.

En parallèle, j'ai repris ma Fiction avec les dragons : s/3335004/1/L-union-du-Feu-et-de-l-Eau-2%C3%A8me-version

des bisous !

_**Chapitre 1**_

Il soupira avant de s'éloigner de la navette qui reliait le centre-ville à l'académie militaire de Coruscant. Un baluchon sur son épaule, il avait déjà hâte d'en finir avec sa mission. Il devait étudier une année à l'académie, être le meilleur mais surtout comprendre leur fonctionnement. Son père attendait beaucoup de ses comptes rendus et des informations qu'il pourrait glaner ici. Arrivé devant la grille d'entrée, il ajusta machinalement sa veste et se recoiffa. Ses cheveux noirs étaient déjà tirés en arrière à leur maximum.

Il fit rapidement ses mouvements administratifs puis un personnel civil le conduisit jusqu'à la salle de cours où le reste de sa promotion attendait le début du premier cours de la rentrée. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, un silence de plomb s'installa. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur lui et après un moment, plusieurs murmures se firent entendre alors qu'il s'installait au premier rang. Il se tenait droit sur sa chaise et avait placé ses affaires avec soins devant lui. L'instructeur arriva cinq minutes plus tard. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide avant de se placer derrière son bureau.

« Bien, je vois que le cadet Sloane est bien arrivé. Nous allons pouvoir commencer l'instruction pour votre dernière année à l'académie, » annonça l'instructeur.

Sloane plissa légèrement les yeux et dirigea toute son attention sur lui alors que les autres cadets étaient encore chamboulés par son arrivée. Il ne fit même pas attention à un regard qui restait persistant sur lui. Le cours passa rapidement. Toute la promotion se leva et sortit de la salle pour la pause de dix heures. Sloane resta assis à sa place, relisant les notes qu'il avait pris pendant le cours. Il répondit à peine à une fille qui l'invita à les rejoindre.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, le cadet Dameron l'observait. C'était anormal qu'un cadet arrive en pleine scolarité, surtout à la rentrée de la dernière année. Dameron se demandait bien qui était ce garçon et pourquoi il n'arrivait que maintenant. Et puis, il semblait si froid et distant avec le reste de la promotion. Dans le couloir, les hypothèses partaient déjà bon train sur son identité, ses origines et la raison de sa présence ici. Après seulement cinq minutes, alors que le nouvel instructeur leur faisait signe de rentrer, la promotion avait déjà conclu que Sloane devait être originaire d'une planète lointaine et issu d'une famille « prout prout » vu comment il se tenait assit et toutes ses manières hautaines.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Sloane suivit le reste de la promotion, imposant clairement un écart de plusieurs mètres entre eux. Il mangea en bout de table et n'adressa aucune parole à ses camarades durant tout le repas, malgré certaines nouvelles tentatives maladroites de leur part. Après le repas, Sloane ne suivit pas le groupe et s'installa sur un banc, près du bâtiment où ils avaient cours. Dameron l'observa une nouvelle fois de loin avant de s'approcher. Le nouveau cadet lisait un livre, ce qui lui parut original puisque tout le monde possédait un datapad. Les livres papiers étaient depuis très longtemps des antiquités. Dameron inclina la tête sur le côté pour tenter d'apercevoir le titre, « Ingénierie spatiale ».

« Tu t'intéresses à l'ingénierie ? » lui demanda Dameron. Sloane leva ses yeux bleus vers lui. Son regard glacial le fixa un moment, silencieux, puis il ferma son livre.

« Le pilotage est surement mieux, non ? » répondit le nouveau, assez froidement.

« Sauf qu'il faut des ingénieurs pour faire voler les pilotes. Mon cerveau n'est pas assez une machine pour tout comprendre dans tout ce blabla… Je suis plus une tête brulée. C'est rare de voir des versions papiers…

-J'apprécie le rendu qu'on a au toucher, » affirma Sloane en retournant à sa lecture.

« Poe, je m'appelle Poe Dameron. »

Sloane ne répondit pas, du moins pas tout de suite. Il écrivit une petite note sur le coin d'une page puis rangea son ouvrage dans son sac noir. Les cours allaient reprendre dans quelques minutes. Sans un regard vers Poe, il se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment où les autres avaient commencé à se regrouper. Mais à mi-chemin, il se tourna vers Poe et lui répondit :

« Sloane mais je crois que vous l'avez compris. »

Les cours s'enchaînèrent durant toute l'après-midi. Sloane répondit parfaitement à chaque question posée, faisant presque ragé le major de la promotion. Au dernier rang, cela amusa Poe qui siffla à ce dernier qu'il avait enfin une concurrence à sa taille et de quoi s'en faire. Son camarade lui lança un regard noir avant de marmonner que Sloane devait être un « putain d'impérialiste ». Poe sourit, lui trouvait que le nouveau était de plus en plus intéressant.

En fin d'après-midi, Poe se dirigea vers la bibliothèque de l'académie alors que le reste de ses camarades avaient décidé d'aller au stade. Alors qu'il déambulait dans les rayons, il aperçut la silhouette fine de Sloane. Il le suivit du regard et l'observa s'installer à une table, une pile de livres dans les bras. Poe attrapa un ouvrage sur les évolutions des X-Wing puis s'assit à une table, à quelques mètres derrière Sloane. Plongé dans ses lectures et ses prises de notes, le nouveau cadet ne fit pas attention aux regards que Poe lui lançait régulièrement.

Ils quittèrent en même temps la bibliothèque pour aller dîner. Poe s'approcha lentement de Sloane et le salua poliment. Ce dernier leva un de ses sourcils clairs avant de lui rendre la politesse. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence puis Poe prit la parole :

« J'ai vu que t'avais pas mal de livre sur ta table.

-Le savoir est un pouvoir selon la personne qui m'a élevé.

-Tu es orphelin ?

-Non. Disons que mon père n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à me consacrer.

-Oh… » fit le futur pilote, assez content que Sloane accepte la discussion. « Donc les études, ça doit être important pour toi ?

-Ma famille attend beaucoup de ma réussite.

-Tu viens de quelle planète ? j'ai remarqué que tu avais un léger accent.

-Je suis apatride, » répondit Sloane, un peu sec. « Ma planète a été détruite par la guerre, nous vivons depuis sur un vaisseau spatial.

-Ah désolé. L'Empire a fait pas mal de dégâts avant de disparaître.

-Rien ne disparaît jamais complètement, Dameron. Et puis dans la guerre, il n'y a jamais de méchant ni de gentil : chaque camp tue et détruit, se rend coup pour coup. »

Poe acquiesça, d'une certaine façon Sloane avait raison. Ils mangèrent à la même table et Poe pu mieux observer son nouveau camarade de promotion. En plus d'être assez réservé, Sloane avait dû recevoir une certaine éducation stricte : pas de coude sur la table, pas parler la bouche pleine, bien placer chaque couvert à sa bonne place…

Le soir venu, après l'heure d'étude obligatoire dans une salle de cours, la promotion se dirigea vers le bâtiment où ils logeaient. Sloane pensait se retrouver seul mais il découvrit qu'il avait un colocataire en la personne de Dameron. Le petit brun lui expliqua qu'il avait dû changer de chambre à cause des ronflements insupportable de son ancien colocataire, logé quatre chambres plus loin. Le nouveau hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers son lit et les valises qui étaient arrivées dans la journée. Poe alla directement à la douche alors qu'il défaisait ses affaires.

Sloane rangea minutieusement ses uniformes et tenues dans sa penderie puis sortit son matériel de programmation et sa petite boite à outils. Il plaça ensuite la carcasse robotique sur laquelle il travaillait depuis des mois sur son bureau. Il l'alluma pour laisser les programmes se mettre à jour et se lancer alors que Poe sortait de la salle de bain, ses cheveux bouclés encore humides.

« C'est un droïde protocolaire ?

-Non, un androïde sur lequel je travaille. Si ça fonctionne, ça les remplacera grâce à son indépendance et son côté plus humain. Ne touchez à rien pendant que je suis dans la salle de bain, » lui ordonna Sloane en se détournant de son matériel.

Poe acquiesça. Sloane disparut derrière la porte de la pièce voisine. Le futur pilote rangea ses propres affaires mais après plusieurs aller-retour, il remarqua que Sloane avait mal fermé la porte de la salle de bain. Respectant son intimité, il se dirigea vers celle-ci et mit la main sur la poignée pour la refermer. Son regard se posa alors sur le dos dénudé de son camarade. Sa peau était pâle mais il aperçut de fines cicatrices plus ou moins longues sur ses épaules et omoplates. Poe se mordit la lèvre mais ferma la porte. Alors qu'il allait vers son lit et passait devant le bureau de Sloane, le droïde s'activa et une voix robotique et féminine s'éleva faiblement :

« Bonjour, je suis Mara, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

-Salut Mara, je suis Poe, le nouveau colocataire de Sloane. Il est en train de se laver, il ne va pas tarder.

-Enchantée, Poe. Je ne connais aucun Sloane. Faites-vous référence au grand amiral impériale Rae Sloane ?

-Euh, non pas vraiment… Ta base de données contient des informations sur elle ?

-Ma base de données est grande et mon créateur l'a rempli encore chaque jour. Je peux également me connecter aux réseaux informatique et de communication de Coruscant. Le savoir est un pouvoir, monsieur Poe.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faires ? » Sloane interpella Poe alors qu'il sortait de la salle de douche. « Je vous ai dit de pas la toucher.

-Pas de ma faute si ton droïde me parle…

-Sa connexion visuelle fonctionne ? » demanda Sloane, presque pour lui-même.

Il se précipita à son bureau et commença à bidouiller le droïde. Poe leva les yeux au ciel puis soupira avant de se jeter sur son lit. Allongé au-dessus de ses draps, il observa Sloane. Le nouveau cadet était totalement absorbé par son invention.

« Il est tard, Sloane.

-Je suis insomniaque, Mara va m'occuper une partie de la nuit.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-C'est déjà en cours.

-J'ai vu tes cicatrices, accidentellement.

-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Dameron. Elles m'ont toutes endurci. »

Sloane se détourna de Poe et retourna à ses occupations. Poe finit par s'endormir.

** o**

La porte des appartements privés du général s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une large silhouette sombre. Hux était de quart en passerelle, il n'allait pas revenir avant deux heures. L'intrus s'avança et fit lentement le tour de la pièce principale, un grand salon bureau ouvert sur l'espace nuit. Passant devant le bureau, sa main glissa silencieusement sur un vieux livre écorné.

« Bonjour, je suis Mara, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? » lui demanda une voix féminine. Il se retourna pour faire face à une femme aux grands yeux émeraude.

« Retourne à ta charge, droïde, et oublie mon passage ici, » lui répondit l'homme avant de sortir des appartements.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou,

merci pour vos reviews !

Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Des bisous

Pour suivre aussi ma fiction, c'est par ici :

s/3335004/1/L-union-du-Feu-et-de-l-Eau-2%C3%A8me-version

_**Chapitre 2**_

Les semaines étaient passées assez vite. Sloane restait assez distant avec les autres cadets lorsqu'ils étaient en cours le soir par contre, il s'ouvrait peu à peu à Poe. Ce dernier était fasciné par les travaux de son nouveau camarade sur son droïde expérimental. Sloane voulait faire de son droïde un être quasiment humanoïde, capable de réfléchir par lui-même, de comprendre et de parler des dizaines de langues, d'effectuer les gestes de premiers secours et les premiers soins. S'il réussissait, des copies de son droïde pourraient servir à travers toute la galaxie : dans les écoles, dans les hôpitaux, dans les administrations. Sloane voulait à travers Mara, améliorer la galaxie et changer ce qu'il disait être des mensonges et des erreurs ancestrales.

Après seulement trois mois de cours, William était devenu major de la promotion et avait aidé plus d'une fois Poe durant leurs révisions, le faisant grimper à la cinquième place. L'ancien major se démenait pour retrouver son rang dans le classement mais le cadet Sloane rendait toujours une meilleure copie que lui. L'ordre établi au sein du groupe de tête était ébranlé et cela n'avait fait qu'apporter plus d'animosité entre le nouveau et les autres. Cette mauvaise ambiance avait éclaté lors de la sortie cohésion sur une petite planète désertée près de la cité-planète, où la promotion était partie en expédition d'aguerrissement.

Les premiers jours, les relations entre Sloane et une grande partie de la promotion était devenue glaciale malgré la présence des instructeurs. En plus d'être un excellent élève en cours, Sloane avait révélé son talent pour le tir au blaster et au fusil. Il excellait tellement que l'instructeur lui demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas postulé à un poste de tireur d'élite. Sloane était resté silencieux un moment avant de lui répondre que ce n'était pas le souhait de son père. Les problèmes avaient finalement eu lieu après la deuxième nuit, lorsque les instructeurs les laissèrent pour la « marche », une longue randonnée qu'ils devaient faire entre eux jusqu'au point de ralliement où ils retrouveraient un vaisseau pour le vol retour vers Coruscant.

L'automne était là, apportant avec lui un vent froid mais surtout beaucoup de pluie. Poe avait rapidement remarqué qu'une grande partie de la promotion n'adressait plus la parole à William alors que le peu qu'il restait montrait un réel malaise à être près de lui. Il tenta de les raisonner, de plaisanter sur leur jalousie et leurs soupçons infondés sur leur camarade. Mais personne ne l'écouta. Ils détestaient tous le petit nouveau, si parfait, si intelligent.

« Allons, on doit rester grouper et finir ensembles, » leur rappela Poe pour la énième fois alors qu'ils devaient passer une rivière dont les rives étaient escarpées. « Si personne ne s'entraide, on risque de blesser quelqu'un.

-S'il est si parfait, ton nouvel ami n'aura pas besoin d'aide, » répliqua un autre cadet en rejoignant le groupe qui s'était formé autour d'une embarcation de fortune où ils avaient posé leurs paquetages.

Ils traversèrent sans trop se mouiller alors que Sloane marchait difficilement dans l'eau, son sac de vingt kilo sur le dos qui déstabilisait chacun de ses pas dans la rivière glacée, dont le fond était fortement recouvert de caillasse. Poe soupira avant de suivre son colocataire, un grand bâton à la main pour ne pas tomber. A la tombée de la nuit, ils trouvèrent une clairière où s'installait pour la nuit. La promotion avait fait un grand feu et faisait sécher leurs affaires. Plus loin, bien à l'écart, Sloane avait fait de même, se réchauffant comme il pouvait. Poe le rejoignit mais très rapidement, William lui demanda de le laisser seul.

« Ils me mettent ouvertement à l'écart, Poe. Tu n'as pas à subir ça parce que tu ne me détestes pas autant qu'eux. Va les rejoindre, je me débrouillerais pour la nuit.

-Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée. On pourrait unir nos toiles de tentes pour mieux se protéger.

-Poe, s'il te plait. Fais ce que je te dis, je peux me débrouiller seul. Crois-moi. »

Devant le regard insistant de Sloane, Poe finit par obéir et rejoignit ses amis pour manger ensembles leurs rations. Tous épuisés par leur longue marche, ils allèrent se coucher assez rapidement après avoir avaler leurs pâtés et boites de conserves. Allongé près des filles, Poe fut réveillé en pleine nuit par des bruits de pas précipités et de branchages. Il se redressa légèrement et regarda autour de lui. Le cadet qui devait surveiller le feu n'était plus à son poste. Poe fronça les sourcils avant de s'extirper de son sac de couchage. Il secoua doucement une fille pour lui demander de surveiller le foyer puis s'éloigna, une lampe de poche allumé à la main.

Il marcha un moment autour du camp. Les cadets masculins n'étaient plus là. Il jura avant de se diriger là où Sloane s'était installé. Son sac de couchage était abandonné et le petit foyer qu'il avait installé avait été piétiné. Il appela une première fois mais personne ne lui répondit. Il examina les environs et trouva rapidement les traces des autres cadets. Il les suivit au pas de courses. Après un moment assez long, il déboucha sur une autre clairière. Là, il retrouva certains cadets alors que d'autres s'étaient regroupés un peu plus loin.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Où est Sloane ? » demanda Poe en s'approchant.

« Reste en dehors de ça, Dameron : il doit apprendre où est sa place !

-C'est qu'il court vite, ce bâtard, » affirma un cadet.

Poe jura avant de pousser les autres cadets. Il vit alors qu'ils s'étaient regroupé près d'un fossé assez profond. Poe dirigea la lumière de sa lampe dans le fond et aperçut la silhouette de Sloane. Ce dernier avait glissé dans le fossé et se retrouvait allongé sur le dos, sa jambe droite pliée dans un angle pas vraiment naturel. Poe examina un instant le fossé avant de trouver un endroit où passer pour descendre rejoindre son camarade.

« Hé, ça va ?

-J'arrive pas à me relever, » souffla Sloane alors que Poe s'agenouillait près de lui.

« Il a la jambe cassée ! aidez-moi à le remonter ! » cria Poe aux autres. Il entendit alors plusieurs rires et des murmures. Il leva la tête et les vit partir petit à petit. « Les gars ! Revenez, bordel ! »

Le silence lui répondit. Près de lui, Sloane grelottait. Ses vêtements étaient humides et pleins de boues. Poe jura une nouvelle fois entre ses dents avant d'examiner de plus près les blessures de son camarade. Les autres cadets l'avaient passé à tabac avant qu'il n'arrive à s'enfuir et de tomber dans le fossé à cause de la pénombre, résultat : une jambe cassée, des ecchymoses sur tout le corps, une lèvre et un sourcil fendus et une légère commotion.

« Il faut te sortir de là.

-Ils ne vont pas t'attendre. Ils disaient que ça devait avoir l'air d'un accident.

-Ils sont cinglés…

-Dans mon ancienne académie, ça arrivait souvent, » murmura Sloane. « Vas-y, on est encore à un jour de marche.

-Et dans ton ancienne académie de tarés, on abandonnait ses camarades ? » fit Poe en l'aidant à se relever.

William ne répondit pas et ils ne surent pas vraiment dire comme ils réussirent à sortir du fossé. Mais ils y parvinrent et retournèrent difficilement au campement, que les autres cadets avaient déserté et vidé. Dans son sac, Poe trouva quelques pansements et un petit kit de désinfectant. Il soigna comme il put son camarade, près du feu qu'il avait rallumé. Le regard bleuté de Sloane fixé silencieusement les flammes orangées alors que ses lèvres continuaient à trembler.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

-Ça va, j'ai l'habitude de me prendre des coups.

-Ton dos…

-Mon père, » avoua William.

« Le jour ne va pas tarder à se lever, on doit avoir une heure de retard sur les autres. On mange un peu et on bouge.

-Avec ma jambe en moins ? je t'avais dit de me laisser là-bas.

-Je refuse de t'abandonner, on est venu ensembles : on repartira ensembles.

-Tu es le garçon le plus têtu que j'ai rencontré.

-Et toi, derrière ton jeu du parfait connard, je te trouve courageux. »

William ricana doucement alors que Poe allait lui chercher un bâton assez robuste pour l'aider à marcher. Pour gagner du temps, ils se débarrassèrent de leurs paquetages, Poe ne prit dans son sac que le strict minimum : eau et provisions. Mais malgré tous les efforts de Sloane, les heures passaient mais ils prenaient de plus en plus de retard. William souffrait le martyr et Poe l'encourageait tant bien que mal.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » lui demanda William, en se posant sur une souche, pour faire une pause.

« Pourquoi je fais quoi ?

-Tu es gentil avec moi, tu m'aides et prends ma défense… tu y gagnes quoi au juste ?

-A part que je suis le seul à qui tu adresses la parole ? rien. Je suis comme ça, tu vois. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'aider les autres. Et moi, je te connais un peu. Tu as beau de comporter en parfait connard, tu ne mérites pas leur méchanceté et leur jalousie. Au fond, je crois que tu es quelqu'un de bien qui n'a pas eu une vie facile et qui ne doit pas savoir comment se comporter normalement avec les autres. Tu es un beau damoiseau en détresse et mon le prince qui vole à ton secours.

-Par les étoiles, moi : un beau damoiseau en détresse ? tu n'es pas sérieux ? » demanda William, choqué.

Poe se mit alors à rire en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau. William bu par petites gorgées alors que son camarade vérifier le chemin qu'ils devaient prendre. Selon les calculs de Poe, ils allaient avoir facilement cinq heures de retard sur leurs camarades. Après quelques minutes, ils reprirent leur marches difficile et fastidieuse sur le vieux sentier qu'il devait suivre.

« Merci, » souffla William au bout de plusieurs minutes.

« Hein ?

-De m'aider et d'être gentil avec moi. C'est très étrange et déstabilisant pour moi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de moi comme ça.

-Tu n'as personne d'autre que ton père ?

-Ma mère et sa femme, parce qu'ils ont raison : je suis un bâtard, sont mortes quand j'avais cinq ans. La plupart du temps, il m'ignore et fait comme si je n'existais pas. Mais quand il boit ou quand il est énervé, il me tabasse. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui s'intéresse à moi mais ça fait un moment qu'elle est partie à l'autre bout de la galaxie.

-Je suis sincèrement navré, William. Mais maintenant, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.

-Je ne sais pas si je le mérite, Poe. »

Après tous les efforts possibles, William s'écroula dans la soirée, alors qu'ils n'avaient plus que quelques centaines de mètres à faire. Les cris de Poe alertèrent les instructeurs qui attendaient nerveusement un signe de leur part. Dans un état de semi conscience, on transporta Sloane jusqu'à la navette alors que Poe était prié d'expliquer ce qu'il c'était passé. Après quoi, le futur pilote reçu l'autorisation de monter dans la navette et de rejoindre son camarade. Poe s'assit près du brancard où William était allongé. Ce dernier tourna lentement la tête vers lui, il était sous sédatif pour l'aider à mieux supporter la douleur.

« Tu es revenu ? » souffla t-il en voyant Poe.

« J'avais pas l'intention de te laisser tomber.

-Tu vas rester ?

-Toujours, » murmura Poe en lui prenant la main.

De retour à l'académie, les instructeurs transportèrent William à l'infirmerie alors que Poe avait ordre d'aller dans sa chambre et d'y rester jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il prit une longue douche chaude puis s'assit sur son lit, observant celui de William, vide. Il soupira en espérant que tout irait bien pour son camarade. Après un moment, il se dirigea vers le bureau et activa Mara. Le droïde ne pouvait pas encore bouger mais son intelligence artificielle le reconnut immédiatement.

« Bonjour, je suis Mara, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

-Salut, William a eu un accident. Je crois que j'avais besoin de parler.

-J'espère que William va se rétablir. De quoi voulez-vous parler, Poe ?

-Tu peux me parler de lui ?

-Il m'a donné l'ordre de ne rien dire sur lui. Mais j'ai hâte de l'aider à améliorer la galaxie.

-Oui, vous ferez sûrement de grandes choses ensembles. »

** o**

Il entra précipitamment dans ses appartements. L'officier de sûreté l'avait informé qu'une intrusion avait eu lieu plus tôt dans la journée. Il ouvrit brusquement un de ses placards et se servit un verre de l'alcool qui s'y trouvait. Il avait besoin de boire quelque chose. Mara le rejoignit silencieusement. Elle n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état, mais cela se produisait de plus en plus souvent.

« As-tu téléchargé ce que je t'ai demandé ?

-Oui. Que dois-je en faire ?

-Tu vas aller au hangar 5. Une navette civile t'attend. Pars le plus loin possible, le plus vite possible.

-Maître ?

-Une fois en sécurité, active ton système de localisation : trouve une unité BB, matricule B524-B238. Il est avec un humain, Poe Dameron. Dit lui que William t'envoie et donne lui ces données.

-Oui, maître, » déclara Mara avant de s'éloigner.

« Mara ! » l'interpella son maître. « Quoi qu'il arrive, ne revient pas ici. Dameron est ton nouveau maître maintenant. »

Mara acquiesça avant de quitter les appartements. En chemin, elle croisa un groupe de stromtroopers qui se dirigeait vers l'endroit dont elle venait. Elle pressa le pas alors qu'elle se connectait à distance au système de vidéo surveillance du vaisseau. Elle vit les hommes en armures blanches encercler son maître avant de l'emmener de force.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

William était sorti de l'infirmerie trois jours après leur retour à l'académie. Sa jambe lui faisait parfois un peu mal mais il n'avait gardé aucune séquelle de ses blessures. Ses principaux agresseurs avaient rapidement trouvé le chemin vers la sortie de l'académie, leur comportement avait été jugé à juste titre inacceptable. Avec sept cadets en mois, l'ambiance au sein de la promotion changea rapidement. Plus personne n'osa insulter Sloane et les six filles du groupe le prirent en pitié, tout en se mettant à admirer Poe pour être resté auprès de lui.

Les mois passèrent ainsi plus tranquillement et ils eurent enfin l'autorisation de partir en permissions pour une semaine. Toute la promotion ne parlait plus que de retrouver leurs familles et amis. Mais à la veille du départ, alors que Poe finissait sa valise il prit conscience que William n'avait pas fait la sienne. Il lui demanda s'il comptait sortir de l'académie ou s'il allait rester là.

« Je pensais rejoindre la femme qui prenait soin de moi mais elle est toujours près des régions inconnues, du coup je reste ici.

-Mince, tu n'as pas eu l'autorisation d'aller voyager ailleurs ?

-On ne peut partir que aux endroits qu'on a signalé à notre adjudant de cours.

-Alors viens chez moi ! » fit Poe sur le coup. « Mes parents seront ravis d'avoir un de mes amis à la maison.

-Je ne veux pas déranger tes parents, Poe.

-J'insiste. »

Sloane leva les yeux au ciel mais finit par accepter l'invitation de son camarade. Poe et lui s'arrangèrent avec leur adjudant avant de prendre la navette qui menait au spatioport, direction Yavin IV. Durant le voyage, Poe avertit ses parents de la venue de William et ils discutèrent de l'enfance du futur pilote sur cette petite planète. Sloane écoutait attentivement et posait de nombreuses questions, il n'avait jamais vécu sur une planète avant son arrivée à Coruscant. L'ancienne capitale ressemblait parfois à un vaisseau. Mais Yavin IV semblait être très différente : recouverte de forêt, habitée par des humains mais aussi par une faune très dense.

Poe posa leur petite navette spatiale près d'une maison assez modeste, entourée par un jardin fleuri et clos. Sur le seuil de la maison, un homme les attendait en faisant de grands signes de la main. Poe lui ressemblait beaucoup et William supposa qu'il s'agissait de son père. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent gaiement puis le père de Poe se tourna vers William. Il lui tendit la main en souriant.

« Bonjour, tu dois être William ?

-Oui, monsieur. Merci d'avoir accepté de m'accueillir.

-Oh mais de rien, Poe me bassine tellement avec toi : William par ci, William par-là !

-Papa, » souffla le principal intéressé, le rouge aux joues.

Sloane lança un coup d'œil vers le petit brun. Il se retient de sourire à la pensée que son camarade parlait beaucoup de lui. Ils entrèrent dans la maison. L'intérieur était décoré assez simplement. Au rez-de-chaussée, Poe montra à William le salon, la salle à manger et la cuisine. A l'étage, il lui désigna rapidement la chambre de son père et la salle de bain. Poe lui montra ensuite sa chambre, où son père avait installé un matelas pour William.

« C'est pas très grand mais c'est chez moi.

-Au moins tu peux dire que tu as un chez toi. Ta mère n'est pas là ?

-Elle nous a quitté quand j'étais enfant, c'est pour elle que je veux devenir pilote.

-Je ne savais pas, désolé pour ta mère. »

Poe sourit à William puis ils redescendirent dans le salon. Le père de Poe s'activait dans la cuisine d'où provenaient de bonnes odeurs de nourriture. Sans gêne, le futur pilote attrapa une des cuillères en bois et se servit dans une des poêles. Il se brûla la langue alors que son père le réprimandait et que William restait légèrement près de l'entrée de la pièce.

« Poe ! est-ce que ceux sont des manières à faire devant ton petit ami ? » demanda Kess Dameron à son fils. Poe se figea instantanément :

« William n'est pas mon petit ami…

-Oh ! j'ai cru que… Oh, je suis désolé ! » se confondit le père de famille devant son fils qui rougissait et son ami pâle.

« Papa, sérieux…

-Ce n'est rien, monsieur Dameron, » intervint Wiliam. « Veuillez m'excuser, il faut que j'envoie un message à mon père, je vais aller dans le jardin pour ne pas vous déranger. »

William tourna des talons et sortit rapidement de la maison. Il sortit de sa poche son petit comlink et tapa rapidement un message crypté pour son père. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de prévenir son géniteur de son voyage sur Yavin IV et il savait que sans des nouvelles régulières de son séjour ici, il aurait des problèmes à son retour. Il soupira en appuyant sur le bouton d'envoie puis il s'arrêta devant un arbre bien étrange. Son tronc était très courbé, presque biscornu. Ses feuilles avaient une couleur étrange, à la fois verte mais aussi bleu… William s'approcha davantage pour s'asseoir contre le tronc.

Il pianota encore un peu sur son comlink, qui finit par biper légèrement. William se mordit la lèvre avant d'accepter l'appel. Il fut soulagé d'entendre une voix féminine sortir du petit hautparleur.

« Bonjour, William.

-Bonjour Rae. Je ne suis pas à l'académie.

-Je sais, tu oublies que nous t'avons injecté un traceur quand tu étais enfant. Comment est Yavin IV ?

-Verdoyante.

-Le cadet Dameron te fait donc assez confiance pour t'amener chez lui ?

-Oui, je ne sais pas quoi faire, Rae. Son père a cru que lui et moi…

-Es-tu proche de ce garçon ? n'oublie pas que ses parents étaient des rebelles.

-Je sais, Rae. Mais Poe n'est pas comme les autres.

-Tu sais ce que ton père fera s'il apprend que tu es trop proche de ce cadet. N'oublie pas pourquoi nous t'avons envoyé à l'académie, tu ne dois pas être distrait par les beaux yeux d'un garçon trop gentil pour son bien.

-Je sais, » murmura William alors qu'il aperçut Poe sortir de la maison. « Je te rappellerais. A bientôt. »

Il coupa rapidement la communication et rangea le comlink dans sa poche. Poe lui sourit avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il s'excusa pour la bourde faite par son père. William haussa les épaules, répondant que ce n'était pas grand-chose.

« Bah c'était un peu la honte, quand même. Je suis désolé si ça t'a mis dans l'embarras.

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est juste… tu es mon seul ami, Poe. C'est un peu bizarre de s'imaginer amoureux de toi. Père a toujours refusé que j'ai des amis. Il pense que ça rend faible. Alors imagine s'il apprenait que j'ai des relations plus intimes.

-Excuse-moi mais ton père est cinglé. Comment il peut t'interdire de telles choses ? l'amitié c'est génial, au contraire : ça peut te rendre plus fort parce que tu as des gens qui t'aident, te soutiennent et te poussent à être meilleur encore. Tu devrais vraiment prendre ta vie en main, William. Tu es adulte, ton père n'a plus à te dicter ce que tu dois faire.

-Et tu penses que je devrais commencer par faire quoi ? » demanda William.

Poe lui sourit avant de se pencher vers lui et de l'embrasser. William se tendit légèrement alors que la langue de son ami quémander l'accès à sa bouche. Le grand brun finit par se détendre alors que Poe glissait, à cheval, sur ses jambes. La langue de Poe venait jouer avec celle de William alors que ses mains chaudes glissaient sous la chemise de ce dernier. Les lèvres de Poe abandonnèrent la bouche de son camarade pour descendre en cascade sur sa joue, sa mâchoire puis son cou.

« Poe, on ne devrait pas…

-Dis-moi clairement d'arrêter, Sloane.

-Poe, je ne te mérite pas…

-Dis-moi d'arrêter, » répéta Poe alors que ses mains s'activaient sur la ceinture de William.

William soupira en posant ses mains sur les hanches de son camarade alors que Poe s'attaquait à son caleçon. Le sexe de William était déjà dur, son corps réagissait vite à ses caresses inhabituelles mais tellement agréables. Poe mordillait la peau fine et pâle du cou de William alors que sa main droite extirpait la verge gonflée de son nouvel amant. Son gland rougi perlait lentement. Poe sourit avant d'administrer de lentes caresses autour du sexe de William.

« Tu es si beau, Will. Sais-tu que toutes les filles fantasment sur toi à l'académie ?

-Non.

-Mais tu es à moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, » souffla William, tremblant de plaisir.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, William resserra sa prise contre les hanches de Poe alors que son corps semblait se consumer sous les caresses du futur pilote. Mais il frissonna brusquement lorsque Poe s'éloigna de lui. Le petit brun l'aida à se relever avant de descendre complètement son pantalon et son caleçon sur ses chevilles. William voulut protester mais Poe le plaqua à nouveau contre l'arbre, l'embrassant à pleine bouche avant de s'agenouiller devant lui.

William hoqueta quand les lèvres humides de Poe se refermèrent autour de sa verge. Il jura en sentant la bouche de son ami entamer une succion avide. Les doigts de William trouvèrent leur place dans les boucles sombres de Poe tandis que ce dernier défaisait son propre pantalon. William rougit à la pensée que quelqu'un pouvait les surprendre : son sexe dans la bouche de Poe qui se masturbait à ses pieds. William ferma les yeux et savoura les caresses de Poe. Il avait trop chaud, ses reins le démangeaient, ses hanches voulaient bouger d'elles-mêmes, il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas faire trop de bruit.

Poe reçut le sperme de William directement au fond de la gorge. Il gémit de plaisir avant d'avaler et de savourer le liquide chaud. Contre l'arbre, William tremblait comme une feuille, ses joues d'habitudes si pâles étaient devenues légèrement rosées. La langue de Poe lécha encore un peu la verge de son ami, nettoyant chaque trace de jouissance, puis il se releva, remontant son pantalon alors que sa propre semence s'était éparpillée dans l'herbe. Le sourire aux lèvres, Poe observa William reprendre ses esprits et se rhabiller à son tour. Puis il leva les yeux vers les branches de l'arbre, il se mit alors à rigoler.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » demanda William.

« Si Skywalker apprend que j'ai sucé mon petit copain sous son arbre, je suis mort.

-Quoi ?

-Cet arbre, Luke Skywalker l'a offert à mes parents : c'est un arbre sacré, sensible à la Force.

-Par les étoiles, » jura William en observant à son tour les branchages.

« Au moins, tu prends bien le fait d'être mon petit ami.

-C'est toi qui fait une tête de moins que moi, je te signale !

-Rétorque celui qui se dévergonde sous un arbre sacré, » plaisanta Poe avant d'embrasser William.

** o**

Kylo Ren entra dans la prison du Finalizer. Il venait à peine d'apprendre l'arrestation du général Hux, sur les ordres du commandant Peavey. Il serra les poings alors qu'il s'approchait de la geôle. Hux était allongé au sol, en sous-vêtement son corps était recouvert d'hématomes et de plaies à vif. A un mètre de lui, Peavey tenait un bâton électrique et martyrisait son corps inerte. D'un geste de la main, Ren fit voler l'arme de torture au fond de la pièce.

« Que signifie tout ceci ? »

-Suprême Leader, mes doutes concernant le général Hux sont fondés ! ses données personnelles et son droïde ont disparu. C'est un traître.

-Hux m'a pourtant donné l'impression d'avoir sacrifier sa vie pour le Premier-Ordre, » rétorqua Ren. « Qu'a t-il révélé ?

-Malheureusement, rien. Il a été entraîné pour résister à la torture physique, » précisa le commandant. « Peut-être pourriez-vous utiliser la Force ?

-Laissez-nous, » ordonna sèchement Ren.

Les bottes de Peavey claquèrent avant qu'il ne sorte de la cellule. Ren attendit de ne plus sentir sa présence pour s'approcher du général. Il s'accroupit lentement et tendit la main vers la peau meurtrie. Il utilisa la Force pour sonder les blessures de l'officier. Presque tous ses os étaient brisés, même sa mâchoire était disloquée derrière son visage tuméfié.

« Hux… Hux… Hux… que vais-je faire de vous ? » demanda doucement Ren, avant d'entrer dans son esprit.

Les pensées de Hux n'avaient rien de cohérent. Ren fouilla parmi la douleur, le froid et l'angoisse. Il vit alors quelque chose. Un arbre qui irradiait de la Force. Deux silhouettes se dessinèrent sous son feuillage. Deux jeunes hommes bruns s'enlaçaient et riaient. Ren fronça ses sourcils en reconnaissant les deux visages.

« Hux, que nous avez-vous caché ? » souffla le jeune Suprême Leader. « Votre père a fait de vous un survivant, pour une fois rendez le fier. »

Ren se releva et quitta la salle, ordonnant qu'on laisse le prisonnier seul jusqu'à un nouvel ordre de sa part.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

L'été était bien installé sur Coruscant et l'ambiance à l'académie était plus joyeuse, la fin des cours approchait pour la plupart des promotions de cadets. William était toujours major de promotion avec la meilleure moyenne depuis dix ans. Et grâce à son aide, Poe avait grimpé à la quatrième place. Il ne restait plus que deux semaines de cours mais le classement était déjà fixé et les affectations devaient tomber le lendemain matin.

Pour fêter la fin de leur période de cadets et leur passage au grade de lieutenant, toute la promotion avait décidé de se retrouver dans un bar, proche de l'académie. Mais à la tombée de la nuit, alors que Poe y était depuis une heure, venu avec quelques filles de la promotion, William manquait toujours à la fête. Le futur pilote commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter et lui envoyer régulièrement des messages sur son comlink, dont William ne répondait pas. Poe finit par s'excuser auprès de ses amis et sortit du bar, en direction de l'Académie.

Il trouva rapidement William dans leur chambre. Toutes ses affaires étaient rangées dans son sac de voyage tandis qu'il enfilait une veste légère. Poe ferma bruyamment la porte et se planta devant le grand brun, le cœur battant la chamade. Ses yeux noirs passèrent tour à tour du sac à William avant qu'il lui demande ce qu'il faisait. William se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de soupirer.

« Ne me dis pas que tu t'en vas ? il reste encore deux semaines de cours !

-Père m'a ordonné de le rejoindre, je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois partir avant l'aube.

-T'es sérieux ? ton connard de père te siffle et te rappliques comme un bon toutou que tu es ? tu comptais me le dire quand ? » demanda Poe.

« Je n'en avais pas le courage, » avoua William. « Poe, je suis désolé mais je dois partir.

-Mais on s'aime, non ? Ton père te maltraite. Tu m'as toujours dit que tu étais malheureux auprès de lui. Reste, on peut se créer notre propre vie, ensembles. On sera heureux. Ton père ne pourra plus te faire le moindre mal.

-Poe, tu ne comprends pas. Je n'ai pas ma place ici. Ce monde-là, ce n'est pas le mien. Les autres… ils avaient raison, tu sais ? ils avaient raison de se méfier de moi. Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois, Poe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » questionna Poe, dubitatif.

« Je viens des contrées sauvages. Mon nom n'est pas William Sloane.

-Quoi ?

-Mon père est un ancien officier impérialiste, je suis venu ici sous un faux nom. Père veut que je revienne avant que les instructeurs comprennent que je les ai dupés. La seule façon que tu as de me retenir, c'est de me dénoncer. Ils m'arrêteront au spatioport. »

Poe déglutit. Si William lui disait la vérité, il serait bien arrêté et tout de suite envoyé en prison : même vingt ans après, les forces de l'ordre ne plaisantaient pas avec les anciens impériaux. Poe baissa les yeux avant de lui prendre doucement la main. William se laissa faire, ils retenaient tous les deux leurs larmes et sanglots.

« Je t'aime, qui que tu sois : William ou un autre.

-Je sais, Poe. Tu es mon rayon de soleil : mon unique ami, mon amour. Tu es et tu resteras le seul. Il n'y aura personne d'autres que toi, là où je vais.

-C'est faux. Tu es si beau, si intelligent… il y aura bien quelqu'un d'autre.

-Peut-être quelqu'un qu'on m'imposera. Mais personne que j'aurais aimé comme toi.

-Reste encore un peu, » supplia Poe en se collant contre le torse de William.

William l'enlaça et lui embrassa le sommet du crâne. Poe bougea pour se redresser et venir capturer ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Leurs langues entamèrent une danse sensuelle alors que leurs mains glissaient sur leurs flancs jusqu'à leurs fesses. Ils finirent par se séparer pour reprendre de l'air. Les yeux bleus de William fixèrent Poe avant qu'il ne le pousse fermement vers le lit de ce dernier. Poe tomba, assis, sur le lit. William fit un pas en avant et lui écarta les jambes, d'un petit coup de genoux. Il défit silencieusement sa veste puis quelques boutons de sa chemise. Poe se mordit l'intérieur de la joue : c'était la première fois que William prenait lui-même les devant. William se retrouva rapidement nu face à Poe. Son corps mince et sa peau laiteuse fascinaient toujours autant le futur pilote.

« Tu es splendide. »

« Armitage, » souffla William, en s'installant entre les cuisses écartées de son amant.

« Quoi ?

-C'est mon prénom : Armitage.

-C'est pourri… 'Tage ? je vais t'appeler 'Tage !

-C'est encore pire. »

Poe se mit à rire alors que William-Armitage plongeait vers son sexe. Il jura lorsqu'il sentit la langue humide de ce dernier glissait sur la longueur de sa verge jusqu'à son gland. D'une main, Armitage lui caressait la base de son pénis de l'autre, il lui donna une tape sèche sur la jambe. Il n'avait jamais apprécié les grossièretés de Poe. Pourtant, il finit par s'écarter du sexe dur et dressé de Poe, lui lança un sourire provocant :

« J'ai été un très vilain garçon, à te mentir comme ça.

-C'est vrai, » affirma Poe en comprenant son petit jeu.

« Je mérite d'être puni, non ?

-Oui mais comment…

-Peut-être que… je pourrais recevoir des coups… de ça » fit Armitage en désignant le sexe de Poe. « Ici, » ajouta-t-il en se retournant pour que le petit brun puisse avoir une vue imprenable sur son postérieur.

Les mains de Poe se posèrent sur ses fesses et les caressèrent doucement. Il hésitait. C'était la première fois en quelques semaines de relations qu'il était question que ce soit Poe qui domine. Il embrassa tendrement le lobe droit avant de dire à son amant de se pencher en avant et d'écarter les jambes. Lui tournant le dos, Armitage sourit et obéit sans un mot. Il écarta largement les jambes et posa ses mains au sol pour avoir un meilleur équilibre alors que celles de Poe attrapaient plus fermement ses fesses pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son intimité.

Armitage sursauta légèrement en sentant la langue chaude de Poe venir se frotter contre son anneau de chair. Il gémit doucement à cette caresse, tout en tentant de garder la position. Les doigts de Poe malaxaient ses fesses pâles. Sa bouche embrassait son intimité. Sa langue glissait sur son anneau de chair et tentait parfois de se frayer un léger passage à l'intérieur de lui. Poe finit par se pencher un peu plus vers l'avant pour mordiller la zone sensible entre ses testicules et son antre. Cette fois, Armitage se cambra violemment en criant.

« Crie autant que tu veux, bébé : ils ne reviendront qu'une fois ivres morts.

-Je veux que tu me baises, Poe. »

Le petit brun rit avant de le pousser légèrement pour qu'il se redresse. Armitage fit alors demi-tour pour lui faire face. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant alors Poe attraper dans sa table de chevet son gel lubrifiant. Le futur pilote lui lança habilement avant de lui répondre :

« Et si tu faisais disparaître ma virilité républicaine dans ton joli petit cul impérial ? »

Ce fut au tour d'Armitage de rire, tout en ouvrant le tube. Il laissa le gel glissait dans le creux de sa main avant de l'appliquer généreusement sur l'érection de Poe. Une fois satisfait de son application, il glissa ses doigts lubrifiés entre ses fesses alors que Poe s'installait plus confortablement sur son matelas. Armitage enjamba ses cuisses et s'installa à califourchon au-dessus de son bassin. Poe prit son sexe à sa base et l'aida à le glisser jusqu'à l'entrée de son antre. Etroit, Armitage se baissa lentement pour accueillir le membre dur et épais en lui.

« Vas-y à ton rythme, bébé. »

Armitage se pencha pour embrasser Poe alors que le sexe de ce dernier s'enfoncer enfin jusqu'à sa base.

« Je t'aime, Poe Dameron, futur meilleur pilote de toute la galaxie. » fit-il contre les lèvres de Poe avant de se redresser.

Il ondula lentement son bassin alors que celui de Poe se lever et s'abaisser doucement. Mais bientôt leurs mouvements se firent plus rapides, plus saccadés et passionnés. Poe haletait alors qu'Armitage criait son plaisir. Il prit son sexe dans sa main encore un peu lubrifiée et se caressa au même rythme que les pénétrations de son amant. Il fut le premier à jouir, son sperme tomba en jet sur le ventre de Poe avant qu'il ne s'écroule d'épuisement. Les coups de bassin du petit brun se firent alors plus secs et Poe se libéra dans un long soupire.

Les deux amants se lavèrent ensembles dans la douche étroite de leur chambre avant de se coucher, l'un contre l'autre dans le lit de Poe. Ce dernier enlaça fermement Armitage, sa poitrine douloureuse à l'idée que son petit ami puisse le quitter. Mais Armitage lui embrassa le front et remonta la couverture sur eux.

Lorsque Poe se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était seul dans le lit. Les affaires de William avaient disparu, ses draps avaient été défaits. A contre cœur, Poe se leva et vint près du lit abandonné de son amant. Ce dernier avait laissé une petite enveloppe. Poe la prit et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait un petit mot d'adieu où William lui répétait son amour. Il y avait également un bon d'un célèbre fabricant de droïde. Poe observa le papier cartonné. La silhouette orange très arrondie d'un astromécanicien y était dessinée. En lettres épaisses, il lut « Unité BB – droïde personnalisé pour Poe Dameron. »

** o**

_Le vaisseau atterrit au milieu de la base. Tout ce que comptait autrefois l'Empire c'était regroupé ici, au pied de cette immense forteresse noire où l'on disait qu'un homme aussi puissant que l'Empereur vivait. Armitage observa l'immense bâtiment. Seuls les officiers pouvaient y entrer, son père faisait partie des « heureux élus ». Il inspira longuement avant de se diriger vers un bâtiment de la base où il se savait attendu. Personne ne lui prêta attention jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans le bureau du grand amiral Sloane. Il fit claquer ses talons et resta un long moment au garde-à-vous._

_Sloane finit par ordonner à ses subordonnés de les laisser. Armitage vit alors que son père se tenait légèrement en retrait. Ses yeux bleus, d'un froid polaire, le fixaient silencieusement. Il sentit alors la colère menaçante de son géniteur tandis que l'amiral s'avançait pour se placer devant son bureau. Elle lui demanda si quelqu'un avait remarqué son départ précipité de l'Académie. Mais son père, le commandant Brendol Hux se plaça face à son fils et les coupa :_

_« Tu es en retard. Tu aurais dû arriver, il y a plusieurs heures._

_-J'ai dû faire face à un contretemps, commandant, » répondit Armitage en baissant les yeux face à son père. Brendol Hux lui attrapa alors le menton et lui fit incliner la tête en arrière._

_« Un contretemps… » siffla l'homme avant de le gifler brutalement. Armitage tituba avant de se redresser. Un deuxième coup allait frapper lorsque l'amiral intervint :_

_« Pas de ça ici, commandant !_

_-Ce bâtard est devenu la pute d'un républicain !_

_-Assez, laissez-nous débriefer seuls. »_

_Le commandant ravala sa rage et partit sans un mot ni un regard supplémentaire vers son fils. Mais Armitage savait ce qu'il pensait et ce qui l'attendait plus tard. Sloane s'approcha de lui et après un moment, l'enlaça doucement. Armitage cala son visage près de sa chevelure bouclée._

_« Tu aurais pu rester avec ce garçon._

_-Je suis né pour servir le Premier-Ordre._

_-Et tu viens de lui sacrifier ton cœur, Armitage. Utilises ta peine pour devenir plus fort encore. Un jour, tu surpasseras ton père._

_-Un jour, je le tuerais. » affirma le jeune homme. « Un jour, je tuerais tous ceux qui m'ont fait du mal. »_

Ren sortit de l'esprit du général Hux. L'ancien officier souffrait encore de la torture du commandant Peavey et ne pouvait plus parler à cause de sa mâchoire fracturée. La main gantée du Suprême Leader caressa lentement l'une de ses mèches rousses. Ren venait de comprendre ce que le droïde du général avait pris en quittant le Finalizer.

« Le Premier Ordre vous a enlevé le droit d'aimer. Vous allez enfin pouvoir vous venger, » en conclu le Suprême Leader.


End file.
